Hide and Seek With Myslef
by MatchMakerGirl
Summary: England didn't want this. He was just bored. Alone. But he had known better. After years of dealing with magic, he knew better than to mess with things like this. He was just great-full he didn't drag anyone else down with him. But now he's left by himself to fix this or it'll kill him first. Though it wouldn't be to bad. If he died. Who would really notice anyway? Yaoi


Chapter 1: I'm fine.

_**~"Long intros are cool because there's a bit of anticipation, you know?- Miranda Lambert"~**_

Exhausted.

That was the only word England could use to describe himself right now. Though, this is usually how he felt after the end of every G8 meeting. It was that annoying time of the month were all the countries would come out to Germany's country and see if they could come to any agreements by themselves. Most of the time, it usually ended up with little to nothing accomplished but there was the exception of a few times where they had managed some good progress every now and then. However, it was not one of those decent days and England was could feel an oncoming migraine come one from the aggravating noises surrounding him.

With America's obnoxious shouts of hero plans. Japan's constant agreement. France's snide comments. Germany's shouts for silence. China's complaining on childish behavior. Italy's cries for pasta and pizza. And Russia's unnerving smile that he swears was being directed right at him. It was all enough for to get under his skin and have him unleash his own hell into the mix and engage with the other countries bickering. Surprisingly near the end of the meeting Germany managed to get the countries to calm down for a few moments every now and then, and made some agreements that benefited the rest of the world in some way. Mostly agreements on new pollution standards. It wasn't as much work completed as he had hoped for but it was better the regular amount of negotiation that happened at these meetings.

"Alright. This then concludes the end of the G8 meeting." Germany announced, standing up and straightening out his papers by tapping them out of the table lightly. "The next meeting will be held next week as a 'world meeting' to go over the details of the agreements that were made today. Dates and location for this meeting with be given in the next one to two days." Germany put the papers into the suitcase and turned to leave but stopped short and turned back at us. "Hopefully, _that_ meeting will go over much better than _this_ one." With that Germany left with Italy trailing behind asking if he could make pasta at his house.

I gave a heavy sigh of relief, I grabbed my own papers and put them gently in my own brown suitcase. Luckily I didn't have to rush myself home and avoid another argument with France. He had disappeared earlier, complaining that this meeting had made him late for another appointment with someone else. But if I had to guess, it was probably just a date with one of the maids he was flirting on at the meeting. I was ninety percent sure that she had slipped him her number underneath the table when she went to pour him a second glass of water.

I just wanted to get home as fast as possible. Lately I couldn't help but feel more and more depressed as the days went by. I felt it harder and harder to pull myself out of bed and there really wasn't anyone to talk to anymore. I tried to talk with my usual magic friends but some other countries heard me and were currently spreading rumors to others on how I was 'going mad'. It was ridiculous. America and France's stupid side comments didn't help my esteem and I was starting to respond back lesser and lesser to it. I blame this depression on the weather though. It was winter again. It must be the 'Winter Blues', as America calls it. I'm not lonely at all. Just tired and a bit restless. A bit peckish too. I hadn't been eating too well either. I wasn't skipping meals! I just preferred snacking on lighter things lately and catching up with an old book for old times' sake. It felt good to sit in the comfort of my home and release some stress.

Though if I didn't leave now, I'd miss my flight.

Just as I got up to leave he stopped short in surprise to see Japan standing very close to him and blinkingly patiently as if he had waiting for him for a while.

"J-Japan? What are standing there so suddenly for? Do you need something?" I asked, as patiently as possible. Japan and I were still on good terms after many years but I really wanted to get home as quickly as possible to take a hot bath and make some hot rose tea so relax on. Then I could go over my notes I took from today in my study. I don't know how Germany decides who gets picked on whose place the next meeting will get held at but if it happens to be me. I wanted to prepare myself by reviewing as soon as possible.

Though something about the way Japan felt was different. I could always get the feel of someone's emotions or aura with my magic but today Japan felt different. He didn't really look any different. By there was something that just felt off. As if he was anxious about something. Nervous, maybe?

"Ah...Yes. It's just, I happen to be throwing out some old books and materials and many of the books were ones you had borrowed from me earlier and others were ones you wanted to borrow later." England felt a spark of interest in this and turned himself straighter to look at Japan.

"Older books? That sounds fantastic, Japan. I wouldn't mind taking them off your hands if you're throwing them away. Would you mind if I dropped by sometime this week to pick them up then?"

"No, if it isn't any trouble can you come with me now?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "So soon?"

"Yes. It would be a lot easier on me if I could rid of it all right away. I know it's a long trip from Germany-san's country to mine and back but you can stay the night if you wish. I can cover your expenses as well."

"Are you sure that's alright?" I asked, looking at him skeptically. "I mean, that seems like a lot of trouble for you to have me just pick up a box of books. "

"It's really no trouble at all England-san. I just really want t-"

Japan was cut off when an angry sounding huff was made behind us. I turned around to see China poking half his body out from behind the large brown doors looking impatient.

"Ai-ya! Japan are you coming yet? We'll miss our flight, aru!" His flicked his eyes at me for a second. "Did you get him to come as well, aru?" He asked pointedly.

"Well I was just discussing that with him before you came in." His eyes turned their attention back to me. "England-san. Will you accompany me to my house then?"

"W-well…" I hesitated, and then I sighed reluctantly. I didn't want to go so soon but I didn't really want to trouble him with anything later. I suppose I don't have to start right away on my reviewing tonight. Go back to my own solitude sounding more appealing but it could more appealing with some new books to read at home. Japanese literature is usually very good too. And if anything goes wrong at the meeting if it's held at my place I can just blame it on Japan later.

"Alright. I suppose I can spend the night. You don't happen to have rose tea at your place do you? I was hoping to have some at my house but I can make some at your house if you don't mind." I asked adjusting my case in hand and starting to walk to the door with Japan following behind me closely.

China opened the door more so Japan and I could slip out as well but he seemed to look crossed and ridged. He still must have been upset with the way the meeting had turned out too. Though he was probably mad because the pollution standards were going to hinder him a lot, with a lot of his countries being more polluted lately.

"You're coming as well, I see" I asked, as we walked towards the exit with China following behind means Japan trailing wordlessly behind us.

"Yes, I had some new popular dishes being created in my country that are spreading across Asia and Japan wanted to learn how to make it"

"Yes, you see, my boss can be... unreasonable sometimes and ask for strange foods and this time I hopes to be prepared." Japan said, as I pushed the exit doors open and was hit with a fresh burst of winter air. It was just the beginning of winter in Germany but it was already snowing down heavily in London.

"Do you mind if I stop by my car and grab my overnight bag? I keep it on me just in case of emergencies" I asked pointing off to where my car was.

"I suppose so. Then Japan and I will ready your traveling preparations will we wait then, just meet us down there when you're done, opium." China said, hugging himself a bit as another burst of cold air came over us. "Okay. I'll be quick." I said, pulling my jacket closer to myself to shield myself and shivered a bit. I hurried over in the direction of my vehicle so I could start it and have it heat up quickly. Just as I approached the car and pulled out my keys I gave a cry of surprise when something grabbed my arm and spun me around so face everything seemed to blur for a second.

"Englannnnd! Dude! We're you been? I've been looking for you everywhere, man"

The minute England could focus his eyesight again, he realized he was staring right into two bright blue enthusiastic eyes. For a second England had to just blink at him in surprise as the American's expression took on one with a hint of slight concern but still beaming. His shoved a black gloved hand into his face and waved it lightly.

"Yo. England? You alright, dude? Your old age didn't get to you already did it?" America chucked, waiting to receive him provoke reaction the startled Brit.

"America! You twat! Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?" I shouted, angered by the sudden harshness. The jerks strength was always ridiculous and alarming everytime he used it around me. He only chuckled and took a step back from his fuming former caretaker. "Sorry. I was calling out to you through" he said, in his own defense. "I figured you could hear me over the wind or something. Your hearing must be going, huh, Artie?"

"Git!" I snapped. "Anyhow, I told you its England, Britain, UK, or even Arthur if you must. Not _Artie. _Don't butcher my name like you did to our language."

"Sure thing, Artie"

"You-!"

"Anyway," he said, waving England off and earning himself a sharp glare from the provoked shorter country.

"You're going back to your place right?"

I looked back at him and clicked my tongue I impatiently.

"I was but now I'm going to Japan's house to pick something up and stay the night."

"Really?" he asked, looking a bit skeptical. "That doesn't sound like you."

I clicked my tongue at him. "What does that mean? I didn't think I needed you input on what I can and can't do."

"I'm just saying. It's not like you to hang out with other people. I mean, usually you just go home by yourself and drink your nasty tea crap." he shrugged.

"Hey! Tea isn't 'crap' and if you don't mind moving out of my way, I have to catch up with Japan and China. I can't have them being late to their flight because of me." I snapped and jammed by car keys into the keyhole and unlocked the door and opening it in a more gentle fashion.

America stepped out of the way looking at him for a second looking a bit disappointed, almost as if he was pouting.

"Oh, I see and I here I was going to let you spend time with hero and have a kick-ass night of our own" The American said, sounding over dramatically depressed.

I stepped back and gave him an unimpressed stare at his childish performance and cocked an eyebrow at him. "What's that's supposed to me? Did you exactly need something from me?"

America's face suddenly perked up with excitement with the invitation to explain himself and took out a game from his brown jacket pocket and put it up in front of his face. Showing off the cover proudly. When I looked closer it was just a black cover with the words 'BLACK' in bold white small letters near the top. "You're going to love this, dude" he started excitedly, "We just came out with this new movie at my place and it's _super_ scary! The trailers looked awesome for this too! Even the critics gave it good reviews and they barely ever do that!"

I hummed at him amused at his kid like behavior. He still really was a kid more than 200 years later. Though, sometimes it kind of relieved me that, that hadn't changed about him.

"I couldn't wait to watch it and I was going to watch it with him but I couldn't find him. But since I couldn't find him and I saw you I figured, you're always alone and would be dying to spend time with yours truly."

'Then again that ego of his had grown over the years and was more annoying than ever.

"I see...Well then, I suppose I have to get going than. Enjoy your movie _alone_ that, America." England said crossly and moved to get into the car but was stopped when America quickly latched onto England's arm again and pulled back.

"Hey! America! I don't have time to-"

He was cut off when America put up a hand to silence him, looking slightly serious.

"Hang on. Didn't you say China was going to be there with you and Japan too?"

"Yes, but-"

"Dude! We can could have a movie night with the four of us" America said, excitedly. "The more the funnier, right? It'll be sweet! We can make popcorn and sleep on and lay out on the futons. Those things are surprisingly comfortably, you know?" "

"It's 'the more the merrier, you idiot! Besides, you can't just invite yourself to another person's house! You don't even have a carry-on bag with you!" I snapped, pulling away but he stared back unfazed.

"Don't worry about. I still have clothes I left in there from other times I slept over there. I could just by some new clothes there too. Or, even re wear the ones under my clothes for tomorrow till I get him."

I wrinkled my nose at that. "That's unclean…" I said, causing America to roll his eyes back.

"Its fine, Artie" he said, and reached over and grabbed my suitcase from hands and leaned past me slightly, chucking the book into the back seat.

"You jerk! Be Careful with that! I have notes from the meeting in there!" I complained angrily, and he just laughed back.

"It's just paper, right? "He chuckled, walking over to the passenger's seat and opening the door. "Hurry up, England! China and Japan are waiting at the airport right! You might not know it because you don't have any but it's rude to keep you friends waiting to long."

"What! I'll have you know I have many friends." I cried, insulted. He looked back at me dryly. "You mean, your imaginary friends right?" he said, looking unamused.

"They're not-!" I shouted, with frustration at first but then cut myself short, sighing and deflated back down. When America becomes like this, it was pointless to argue. I was tired as well and had a long flight ahead of him as well. "You know what? Fine. Just get your arse in the car and shut the door tightly"

With that I climbed into the car knowing China and Japan weren't going to be happy with me. America got in too and I started the car.

"Honestly America, Why can't you just watch this with that small alien lad of yours? I thought he shared you interest with horror films" I said adjusting my seat a bit.

"Who? Tony? Well I would but he went on vacation. I tried asking him about it but he just got really weird and started mumbling a bunch of strange stuff." he said, buckling himself in as well as explained and then pumped his fist excitedly into the air when he was done. "Alright! Let's go, Artie!"

"Hey, put you hand down. You'll put a dent into my hood, again. And I told you, not to call me that" I said sighing miserably and America put a hand on my shoulder, grinning brightly.

"Don't worry, Artie. What's the worst that could happen with the hero around?"

I shook my head, not wanting to argue and put the car into drive. But in the back of my head, I felt a list of the possibilities forming a long list.

Author's Note:Owwwwwww. My arm hurts from all this writing and typing. This took a while to do. I always write my chapters out then I type them. This isn't my first fanfiction, I've ever written but it's the first one I've written in a long. I had an old account but I lost my inspiration and I gave up for a few years. But for some reason I randomly got it all back. I'm really excited to write this for you all. I hope you are excited, too. I know it's not much of a starter chapter but things start to pick up a bit in the next chapter. I'm going to start writing it out right away after this. Please press that gorgeous review button and leave a comment. If you have an additional tips on writing or know any good beta readers, please let me know. Till next time then.

_**Zai jian~**_


End file.
